vennixproductionsfandomcom-20200213-history
DSC-304 Enterprise
USS Enterprise is the fifth Tau'ri Daedalus-Class Battlecruiser, that services the United States Airforce, and is under the command of Lieutenant Colonel Marcia Taylor. (Stargate: Enterprise) Ship Motto Construction History Keel Laydown The keel was laid down for the Enterprise in 2007 the ship was slated for later after the Ori Crusade because the construction of the Hammond was worked on and launched before the Enterprise, in the wake of the Tau'ri-Lucian Alliance War the Enterprise was back on the construction list. Commissioning The Enterprise became the fifth of the 304 class of ships built by the Tau'ri. As it neared commissioning, General Jack O'Neill was supplied with a list of names of possible commanding officers for the ship, top of which at first was Major John Martin for a promotion to Lieutenant Colonel but was turned down by several people who didn't trust him and overall command was given to Lieutenant Colonel Marcia Taylor. The Enterprise is eventually launched from Area 51 in a ceremony attended by the Secretary of State, a mixture of dignitaries and construction crew, O'Neill and SG-1. After making a speech, the Secretary of State breaks a bottle of champagne against the Enterprise's bow and the ship is launched into space. Service Record Shakedown Cruise Their first mission under Colonel Taylor Homeworld Command lost contact with one of the SG off world bases Upon arrival, Enterprise drops out of hyperspace and discovers a Wraith Cruiser in orbit attacking the planet after defeating the orbital weapons platforms. Fortunately, the Enterprise's crew is able to repel a subsequent Krill attack on the laboratory as expected. During the encounter, the Enterprise defeats a Wraith Cruiser, but suffers damage to sub-light, Asgard beam weapons, and VLS Missile launchers. Engaging Lucian Alliance Mothership While just on a routine mission the Enterprise comes under attack by a Lucian Alliance Mothership and takes damage to shields and it escapes in one piece, while heading back to Earth the ship was forced out of hyperspace by Doctor Tina Carlson who is under mind control by the Alliance. While trying to repair the hyperdrive to escape three Alliance Motherships surround the ship on all sides its Commanding officer Simeon demands the surrender of the ship, when Tina reveals that the Alliance wants the Intergalactic Hyperdrive schematics to improve their hyperdrives and make it to Atlantis but Colonel Taylor comes up with a plan to take the ship into the gas giant for a sling-shot effect to propel the ship away from the Alliance forces but was forced to enter the planet and effects repairs to the hyperdrive. While hiding from the Alliance forces Chief Engineer Stephanie Williams would reveal that the crystals controlling the hyperdrive are fried, but she assures Colonel Taylor that her team are working on repairing them Major Jack Mason comes up with a plan using the ship's naquadah tip missiles with a proximity fuse which goes off and a shockwave disables the three Lucian Alliance Motherships and helping the Enterprise escape the Motherships and destruction. Traveling to the 23rd Century While the Enterprise is exploring an interstellar nebula in the Pegasus Galaxy the BC-304 encounters a temporal rift that pulls it 200 years into the future into the 23rd century coming into contact with the USS Valiant a Federation Starship that was also studying the rift as well, the two Captains work together to get the BC-304 back to the year 2009 while getting to know each other both landing parties come under attack by a Klingon assault team. While two D-7 Klingon Battlecruisers decloak and start firing at the Constitution-Class ship till the BC-304 goes into battle as well and helps the ship cause the two ships destructions. After the battle both ships help each other with their repairs while effecting repairs on both ships Captain Jack Bishop requested that Colonel Taylor and her crew to join them in defense of the Caleb sector, after giving the senior staff a rundown of what's going on she wanted to know the crew's concerns. They were with the Colonel and prep the ship for battle and they arrived at the fleet and await the enemy fleet with the arrival of the fleet the Federation fleet engaged the Klingon fleet with their hyperdrive, and weapons are down with shields about to fail Colonel Taylor orders a collision course with the D-8 Dreadnaught Klingon Warship as the BC-304 heads to the Dreadnought reinforcements from the Federation side emerge from warp and start taking shots at the Dreadnought forcing it and the remaining Klingon vessels to fall back from the battle. With the help of the Enterprise 1701 Engineering teams the BC-304 Enterprise was back to somewhat operational standers till she gets back to 2009 for more repairs, but the rift was on the verge of collapse but with the help of both the USS Enterprise and USS Valiant the BC-304 Enterprise was able to reenter the rift and contact Atlantis for some repair teams to effect further repairs. Engaging a Wraith Hive ship While on a recon mission to the Pegasus Galaxy the Enterprise comes under heavy attack by a Wraith Cruiser with Asgard plasma beam weapons off-line the Enterprise tries to escape but the Intergalactic Hyperdrive is off-line till Doctor Tina Carlson suggests that the ship can hide in a nebula cloud from the Wraith Cruiser, the ship hides in the nebula cloud to effect repairs on the Hyperdrive and Asgard plasma beam weapon. With the Stargate locked up by the Wraith Cruiser the crew couldn't call for back up from Atlantis while hiding from the Cruiser several magnetometric guided charges were launched from the Wraith Cruiser to search for the BC-304 Major Mason comes up with a plan to use their missiles like mines to destroy the Cruiser Taylor gives him the go ahead. After a few hours the missiles were armed and ready to be dropped but as they're getting ready the Cruiser gets the drop on them, but unknown to the Wraith on the cruiser the BC-304 flies above the Wraith Cruiser and opens it's underbelly and drops the missiles causing alot of explosions along the outer hull and destroys the Cruiser. As the Enterprise gets ready to exit the nebula a Wraith Hive ship forces the ship to back up into the nebula cloud with weapons now off-line and hyperdrive still down the crew are trying to get the ship back to fighting form somewhat, with weapons on-line Colonel Taylor comes up with a plan to take the Hive ship with a squadron of F-302 Interceptor jets led by Major Martin. As the Enterprise is doing battle with the Hive ship her shields are starting to lose power till she gives the word to Knight Squadron Code name: Scorpion the Squadron unleashes a payload of missiles on the hive ship causing several brutal explosions along the hull as Colonel Taylor gives the order to fire all Railgun batteries at the Hive ship destroying it with hyperdrive restored Enterprise and Colonel promotes Captain Kara Carlson to the rank of Major. Capture by Pria Lavesque Several weeks later, the Enterprise picks up a stranded Vega Mining Consortium miner, Pria Lavesque. During a catastrophic encounter with a dark matter storm, Pria directs Science and Engineering Officer Tina Carlson to flood the area with neutralized axion particles through the ship's weapons array, which enables the Enterprise's sensors to detect dark matter. Lavesque then utilizes a device on her wrist to guide the ship through the storm. The Enterprise is nearly destroyed but survives, and Pria gains the trust of the crew. However, that trust was misplaced. Using the same wrist device, Lavesque overrides all control of the ship's computers and forces the Enterprise through a wormhole to the 29th century. Colonel Taylor and the crew find themselves powerless on their own ship. The crew manages to wrest control from her by a surprise attack and takes the ship back through the wormhole to the present day. Visiting Atlantis The Enterprise is ordered to Atlantis to reinforce the city's defenses and provide reports on it's recon missions in Wraith Space keeping an eye on Queen Death and her forces, Engaging Queen Death's Forces Evading Commander Kiva Rescuing General Martin Battle with a Lucian Alliance Mothership At the end of the year, the Enterprise once again was called to battle a heavier Lucian Alliance Mothership the Kakov. The destroyer nearly destroys the Enterprise but Taylor directs Carlson to pilot the ship through a nearby planet's atmosphere at very high speeds. The tremendous friction damages the Enterprise but also creates a smokescreen that blinds the destroyer's sensors. Taylor's gambit pays off and he is able to attack the destroyer from above. Surviving an Ion Storm Clearing Chief Clarkson's name Crew Manifest Senior Staff *Commanding Officer **Lieutenant Colonel/Colonel Marcia Taylor (2009-present) *Executive Officer **Major John Martin (2009-present) *Second Officer/Chief Operations manger **Major Marie Sutherland (2009-present) *Chief Engineer **Chief Stephanie Williams (2009-present) **Chief Kyle Clarkson (2010-present) *Chief Communications officer **Major Marie Sutherland (2009-present) *Chief Tactical Officer/Security Chief **1st Lieutenant Jack Mason (2009-present) *Chief Archeologist **Tina Carlson (2009-present) *Chief Conn officer **Captain/Major Kara Carlson (2009-present) *Chief Medical Officer **Doctor Steven Carlson (2009-present) Additional Crew Security officers *Airman Ryan Peterson *Airman Mark Stackhouse *Airman Mason Nelson *Airman Kyle Samson Medical staff *Assistant chief medical officer **Doctor Janice Lee *Nurses **Nurse Maria Young **Nurse Jennifer Keller MACOs *Major Audrey Hunter-Squad leader *Corporal Sascha Money-Second in Command * Technicians *Technical Sergeant James Clarkson *Technician Samuels *Technician Henry *Technician Ronalds F-302 pilots *Captain Jamie Franklin-Squadron Leader *Major Daniel Mitchell-Assistance Squadron leader *Lieutenant Richardson *Lieutenant Williams *Lieutenant Nelson *Lieutenant Carlson Technology Information The Enterprise is tasked with the exploration of space and cartography of systems in it's jurisdiction, the Enterprise is built for combat or warfare, never the less in the interest of Tau'ri defense policy and the execution of any crucial military details, the Enterprise does have respectable armaments to deal with unexpected dangers. Armaments *Rail Guns: The 304s have 32 railguns, which have become standard on F-302s, the Prometheus, and all Daedalus-class vessels for ship-to-ship combat. Just a few shots are able to take out a Wraith dart relatively quickly and deal a large amount of damage to hive-ships, though Ori shields are significantly more difficult, practically impossible, to pierce. During the Battle of Asuras, an opening salvo from a 304's railguns proved powerful enough to cause severe damage to an unshielded Asuran-built ''Aurora''-class warship, possibly leading to its destruction. *Asgard Plasma Beam Weapons: Asgard plasma beam weapons were placed on the Odyssey as a gift to the Tau'ri in a mass upgrade, providing the ship with a means to effectively fight the Ori warships that had been invading the Milky Way galaxy. These weapons were eventually equipped on both the Daedalus and the Apollo, which put them to good use almost immediately when they used them to rapidly destroy the ''Aurora''-class warships that the Asurans were deploying in the Pegasus galaxy. In an alternate timeline, these weapons were also equipped to the Phoenix, and used to destroy Wraith hive-ships in even fewer hits than Ori motherships and Aurora-class warships, as hive-ships possess no shields (allowing even easier penetration). It is likely that these weapons will be installed on all other 304s as well. *Missile launchers: The 304s have 16 missile bays, naquadah enhanced nuclear warheads, and at least one ship, the Apollo, is known to have the Horizon weapon system. Colonel Caldwell had the Daedalus launch several Mark VIII tactical warheads at a Wraith Hive Ship. However, they were intercepted by Wraith darts long before they reached the enemy ship. The one that survived the Wraith defenses cause considerable damage when it impacted the ship's hull. If beamed aboard Hive-Ships, they cause considerable damage resulting in its destruction. *Nuclear missiles: Defense system *Asgard Shielding: Energy shields are the primary defense technology used by 304s. The technology was shared by the Asgard with the Tau'ri after their contributions in defeating the Replicators, and so the Earth-designed Daedalus-class battlecruisers are protected by Asgard shields, giving them a great advantage over the space-faring races of both the Milky Way and Pegasus galaxies these shields can be optimized to deal with specific threats such as plasma storms, radiation, etc. Asgard shields create an elliptical "bubble" around a starship that absorbs and diffuses the energy from weapons fire. The shields will gradually weaken under sustained fire, rather quickly if the attack is of sufficient force, allowing energy from attacks to bleed through and cause damage to the ship. Although additional energy can be allocated to the shield bubble to reinforce it, the only way for a ship to ultimately survive a continual attack is to withdraw and give the shields time to recharge. Engines The 304s feature multiple means of maneuverability, notably 3 engines: maneuvering thrusters, the sublight drive and the Asgard hyperdrive. *Maneuvering Thrusters: Maneuvering thrusters are one of three methods of propulsion on 304s. While maneuvering thrusters are by far the slowest form of propulsion, they are able to make slight adjustments to a ship's trajectory and to help gain momentum. Reverse thrust is also possible, which is in place to help a ship slow down in the low gravity of space. *Asgard Intergalactic Hyperdrive: The Tau'ri were first given Asgard hyperdrive technology as thanks for their help in fighting the Replicators, which are now standard on all 304s. However, Earth ships use considerably weaker power sources when compared to Asgard vessels, making the drives not being able to function at their true capacity. However, shortly prior to their extinction, the Asgard installed an advanced power core aboard the Odyssey. It is unclear whether this new power core actually improved the Odyssey's performance, as the ship was already using a ZPM at that point. However, even under powered, these hyperdrives are one of the fastest when compared to those of most space-faring races. *Sub-light Engines: The 304s have 2 main rocket boosters at the rear of the ship, which are their sublight engines. While several smaller rocket engines also exist at the rear, these engines provide the greatest thrust, capable of moving the ship at speeds around half the speed of light. Auxiliary craft *F-302 Fighter-8 to 16 *Puddle Jumper Trivia Notes Background Information Category:Tau'ri Fleet